


The bike

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [40]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake being a tease, Bumblebee (the bike), Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang loses track of time with Bumblebee. Bumblebee ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bike

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/413663/back_in_the_garage_rwby_fanartnest/cyz7xeh?context=3
> 
> Source: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CYw3y0FUEAANgtB.jpg

Yang sat back as she examined her handiwork. Bumblebee hadn't had a refurbishment in months, and since their return to Patch for the holidays, she'd been meaning to take another look at her bike.

She inspected her oily gloves and her shiny bike, smiling happily.

"There, girl? Doesn't that feel good?" She said, removing her gloves and patting the bike's frame.

"If only you spoke to me with as much affection." A voice spoke dryly. Yang turned to the door to the house and saw Blake in the doorway, illuminated by the hall light.

"Hey." Yang smiled, running a hand through her hair. "Uh, what time is it?"

"Eight. You've been in there for five hours."

"And our dinner date was when?" Yang said,

"Seven."

"Ah."

Blake raised an eyebrow and stepped into the garage. Her heels clicked on the stone steps, and her evening dress swayed, the deep purple material catching the light.

Yang blinked and got to her feet, a complete contrast to Blake. Her hair was messy, small spots of oil on her face, stinking of oil and sweat, wearing a tank top and old pants. Her leather top was tied around her waist.

"You look beautiful." Yang murmured, noting the small touches of makeup that enhanced Blake's amber eyes and pale skin. She'd done her hair, had worn perfume, and even the necklace with the amber and amethyst pendant.

"And so do you." Blake replied.

"You're not mad?" Yang asked as Blake stepped up close.

"Oh, you'll be making this up to me later, but I do understand why you forgot."

Blake leant in to give Yang a kiss, but stepped away as Yang leaned forward, turning her attention to the bike before her.

"This is a real beauty." She trailed a hand over the bike.

Yang stood, stunned as the two greatest loves of her life were looking the best in the same room.

Blake mounted the bike, laughter in her eyes as she took in Yang's reaction.

"Hm, what a machine." She laid against the bike, resting her head on her hands, smirking as Yang openly gaped. She sat up in one smooth motion, then dismounted, walking back up to her girlfriend.

"Your dad made us dinner after I cancelled the table. Clean up, I'll be waiting out on the decking. Candles, wine, dinner under the stars under the night sky... And fine company."

Yang nodded, turning to watch Blake leave.

"I need a shower." Yang muttered.


End file.
